


Tainted by Heat

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Fighting, M/M, OC-child - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim is pregnant, unhappily by Sherlock. Sebastian is a shining light in keeping Jim's head above the warm bubbly haze that Sherlock can cause with his Alpha voice. Seb wants to raise the baby with Jim, given he is a Beta and unable to mate.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim heard the bathroom door closing and shifted on the bed, his swollen stomach making it difficult, almost impossible to find a proper sleeping position. He felt a shifting of the matters before arms came around him.

Sherlock breathed in Jim's scent, already smelling his pup growing in his mates womb. He planted a trail of kisses down the other mans neck.

Jim moved to pull away, wanting to get away from Sherlock. He didn't ask for this to happen. "Don't touch me or I'll scratch your eyes out."

Sherlock chuckled, rubbing the exposed skin that was under his fingertips. "We both know you can't do that, James. Not with that bond mark on your neck, so why fight?"

Because giving into my body and actually bonding with a Alpha was never in the damn cards. "I can break the bond, Sherlock. That isn't a difficult process."

Sherlock growled, The hand that had been drawing on Jim's stomach ceasing its actions. "And killing my child? what kind of a mother would destroy her own child just to get back at its Father."

Jim moved to sit up, yes his actions may be slowed but that didn't mean he couldn't move Sherlock away easy. "The kind who didn't ask for this."

Not that the idea of breaking this bond had not occurred to Jim before, just the mere idea of bonding made him cringe, but then his suppressants had failed....then two months later here they were and he hated Sherlock. Especially because the man had gotten even more clingy and protective of him.

Sherlock listened intently, hearing Jim moving to the coat closet. Before standing up, his Omega was not going out this late. He move to get between his mate and the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jim hated his body wanting to cower and fall under the power of the Alpha, he was not just going to let his body win this fight. "Out. Move."

Sherlock didn't move, glaring down at Jim. "At this hour, James. No one is even awake."

Jim closed his eyes, Sebastian would be up, he had been there through everything, but he could already feel his body reacting to the Alpha, it was hard to stay upright when Sherlock used that tone. fuck, why did he have to be born an Omega, forced to yield to any Alpha? but to be bonded to a jackass just made it worse, especially because he had not only his well being to consider. Jim moved his hand over his stomach without his knowledge, must keep her safe. they didn't know the gender, but Jim hadn't even wanted kids, the situation being what it was, ignoring the problem and hoping it went away or adapt so he had adapted and slowly fallen in love with the small life. 

"Now lets get you back to bed, honey." Sherlock moved to guide Jim back to their room.

Jim wanted to fight, he needed to talk to Seb, if only to fight his hormones and the emotional response he felt in these times, because he was not asking for anything from his "Alpha", Sebastian had been his rock, through taking the test, holding Jim while he cried, of course he could help with this? Seb didn't have any misconceptions of Sherlock like everyone else did, Jim had told the Beta everything, he had to have someone to trust.

"Please, Sherlock." Jim couldn't help his voice coming out in a whisper. He wasn't even sure what he was asking for.

Sherlock took the cues from his little Omega, picking Jim up and carrying him the short distance to the bed. He could smell the different emotions, but didn't think anything of it, pregnancy had effects on Omegas that wasn't fully documented even in the books he had read. "Now just calm down, James and try to relax. You'll fall asleep soon."

Stupid Alpha voice, Jim didn't even want to fight as he was pulled toward Sherlock, his head resting on the mans arm. "This changes nothing."

Sherlock smiled, but it will... "Soon you won't even fight against it, you are not supposed to. " Sherlock rubbed his back, of course he'd find a strong willed Omega, but that was also what he liked. Soon James would accept his rule, every Omega needs a Alpha even when they fight it.

Jim felt the words relaxing him and as hard as he fought the tears, they began to fall, rolling down his cheeks to hit the arm that he was settled on.

Sherlock moved his hand up, rubbing gently on the bond mark, letting his Omega know he was safe. "Hush now, no need for tears, precious, everything will work out."

Jim reached up to rub at his eyes, it's not my fault, hormones didn't really give the option of when you were a blubbering mess. 

Jim took several deep breathes, hoping to calm the sudden overwhelming need to cry his eyes out. He was better then this, he was composed and put together, not....whatever the hell this was.

Sherlock leaned down, knowing what would calm his little Omega, kissing and mouthing at the bond mark, he knew from reading, considering he had never bonded before, until he had met this firecracker. Now he just needed to get his mate to know he was in charge without tampering the spirit.

Jim flinched away, but found himself held fast to Sherlock. He knew what the Alpha was doing, that was a pressure point after bonding, even Jim wouldn't be able to fight those effects, but he could stop the Alpha, hopefully. "S-Sherlock-ah!" His protest was cut off when the Alpha bit into the mark.

Sherlock sunk his teeth in, reaffirming the bond before pulling back to lick up the blood. He had heard the protests, but there was never going to be suspicion who James was bonded with. Even if the Omega himself wanted to forget that he had done this willingly. Not as willingly as most, but Sherlock would never consider himself just a lucky Alpha for coming across James in heat.

Jim closed his eyes, feeling his body relax into the bed, not wanting to move as his Alpha cleaned the mark again. It was fantastic when that happened, making him feel like nothing could touch him, sadly it took a bond mark to get this reaction. A small purr of content leaving his throat.

Sherlock continued to lick the mark, enjoying watching his Omega sleep, moving his hand to rub the expanded stomach. "Daddy has you." Before he pulled James closer, falling asleep.


	2. A giant step in the wrong direction

Sherlock woke first, taking the time to admire his sleeping mate. Moving the sheet as he sat up, now fully able to see the stomach which was housing his pup. would it be a girl or boy? just knowing it was growing inside of James made The Alpha want him, but he held back, hurting the infant would be bad so he could wait until the pup came out and then he wouldn't let the Omega leave the bed for a whole other reason.

"Either way, you will never meet this child. " Jim opened his eyes, glaring down at the Alpha, already knowing what he was thinking.

"That's presumptuous of you, Omega." Sherlock moved up so he was next to him. "You're mine." His voice a hard growl.

"Just because of a bond mark. That does not mean I am not a person, that's biology. You may have helped create this baby, but that's it." Jim sat up, he needed coffee and he had a meeting that couldn't be missed.

Sherlock followed him into the kitchen, this discussion did not end just because James moved. "I will be seeing this baby, our baby, because I will be watching you."

Jim felt his hand shake as he reached for the coffee in the cupboard. was the Alpha that possesive now? not letting him leave the flat? Don't buckle, breathe. "There is possesive and then there is crazy! You can not keep me here for another seven months!"

"If it keeps you safe and from doing something you will regret, James. I can do anything I want, our child will be born against your protestations or not. I will ensure it." Sherlock moved to pin him against the counter.

Jim heard a small whimper, only to realize it came from him. "I have a job, Sherlock. Life can't stop."

"You will know better next time to not raise your voice. Omegas can get time off work, I already called it in yesterday. we can't have you stressing over things of no consequence. "

He doesn't want me stressed? Can this fucking Alpha not see what he is doing to me? Jim took a moment, letting his eyes look back up at Sherlock. okay, play nice. "Okay, Sherlock. Thank You."

Sherlock smiled, scenting the air, the fear was strange but given James was facing a big life change at least until the baby was born. Now to make it up. "See? You shouldn't need to worry about anything right now, only being sure to make our baby safe. " Sherlock leaned down to kiss him.

Jim couldn't move back as the taller Alpha kissed him, at one point this had felt good. "Stop, Sherlock."

Sherlock nipped James' bottom lip. "that wasn't what you were saying last night, my little kitten, you purred."

Jim sneered but didn't say anything, that was a reaction of my body. "I think I may skip the coffee, could you make some tea, please?"

Jim wanted to move away, he had to stay calm or Sherlock may think it was odd when he wasn't in the flat anymore. Not that he wasn't going to see Seb, because now he really needed a sympathetic ear. "I'm going to go relax."

"You can go back to bed, I will be taking care of you." Sherlock put the kettle on, turning to face James. 

"I do not need a hand with everything, I had a life before you came." Jim moved to the living room.

Sherlock let Jim think he had won for two seconds, before a growl came from him as he picked James up. "As long as that child is in you, I will be taking care of your every need."

Jim almost relaxed, that was what every Omega wanted, to be protected, but this was not the time. "I can walk." The content haze only lasting a moment.

Sherlock pulled the sheet back, laying James down. "You need help, being in such a delicate state, James. So what kind of a Alpha would I be if I did not see to your needs?"

You could see the fact that I want to leave to talk to the one person I trust? "I know you just want to help, but really, Sherlock I can do some things."

Don't raise your voice, just get out. Don't make him mad.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Sherlock tucked Jim in and kisssed his cheek.

Jim leaned back against the pillows that the Alpha had put behind him. "I am really comfortable, thank you."

Sherlock smiled. "You won't have to worry while i'm here." Sherlock went to go make the tea.

Jim really did like this, but that calm feeling only lasted a moment before he was reaching into the nightstand for his phone. typing out a quick text to Seb. -SOS- 

Before he put it back in the drawer and waited for his Alpha. 

Sherlock brought the tea back to the room, along with some toast. Jim hadn't specified what he wanted for breakfast, but he needed to eat.

Jim had cuddled under the blankets, it was hard to fight his body, but he was able to hear the door opening. He just wanted to go back to sleep, maybe he could move. At least then he could be physically away from the Alpha.

Sherlock sat the tray down carefully on the bed. "My sleepy little Omega, it's time to wake up, I've got your tea."

Jim blinked up at the Alpha, surprised to find the toast right in front of his mouth, opening his mouth to accept it. chewing the small bite he took. Jim kept having to remind himself he didn't want this, even if the Omega part of him loved being taken care of like this. A small smile forming on his mouth as he continued eating.

Sherlock slowly lifted the tea up, blowing on it to make sure it had cooled down enough to not burn his mate. "sip carefully, kitten."

you don't want this, you texted Seb to get away from this. Jim sat up a little straighter, as the cup was lifted to his mouth. He didn't want to stop, he needed an Alpha, that was what everyone said. 

Sherlock wiped Jims chin, kissing his forehead. "Now you can just relax, it's easy for me to help you and I'll bring some books in for you."

Jim wanted to work passed this fog, he wanted an Alpha, but then he didn't want an Alpha. "My laptop, if you wouldn't mind." Everything did not stop just because he was having a baby, no matter what the Alpha thought.

"Why would you need that, Beautiful? you don't have to work." Sherlock flicked the tv on, turning on some mindless morning show. 

becasue I don't want to be cut off from the world, but that voice was getting smaller and smaller....it'd be easy to just give in, maybe they could be a family.

Sherlock leaned over, kissing Jims lips lightly, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck. "Just call me if you need anything, kitten."

Jim nodded as he cuddled back under the quilt, falling back to sleep.


	3. An answered call for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes to the rescue after the SOS

Sebastian could already feel the tension as he knocked, his hand going back into his jeans as he waited. the 'sos' system was only for trouble, but why Jimmy just couldn't leave was beyond him, yes Sherlock was an ass but that had never not once stopped his friend from coming to him.

Sherlock heard the knock, his head tilting in confusion. They weren't expecting anyone. He looked in the peephole and unlocked the door. "Hello, Mr. Moran and what do we owe the pleasure."

Well hello Mr. Passive Aggressive. "I came to see Jimmy, we were going to watch the game here."

It would be nice for that to once not be a ruse, but they had a list just in case.

Sherlock nodded, not that he followed sports, but he had found his Omega had a fondness for them. He opened the door, allowing the Beta inside, but keeping an eye on him. "James is in the bedroom."

Sebastian hated the cold shoulder, not that he didn't get enough of that just for being a Beta? He was still just as good as Alphas and he even could take Sherlock on, this trip may call for it.

Sebastian closed the door lightly behind him as he approached the form on the bed, sound asleep. Jimmy was adorable, he didn't need to be around a punk like his Alpha, but even with his lowered sense of smell Sebastian could smell the Alpha everywhere. "Jimmy, wake up, Games started soon."

Sebastian pulled the chair over to the bed, settling in and flipping the channel to some sports event without watching it, nudging Jimmy.

Jim heard the loud TV, blinking and rubbing his eyes, it took a moment for it to register that it was sports. oh thank God... his hand reached out blindly for his friend. "Sebby, who's winning?"

Sebastian smiled. leaning closer to Jimmy so they could talk without being overheard. "You texted?"

Jim nodded. "Maybe it could work.. "

again? stupid Omega, but he knew not to blame Jimmy. "No, I will help, but this will not happen. There was a reason you texted me and you need to focus for two seconds instead of floating in that blissed out haze I can see in your eyes."

But Jim was warm, he didn't want to fight anymore. "He won't let me leave, Sherlock even called my principal, he said I'd be out. "

Okay, that I can work with, not that I want to fight, Sebastian liked to keep the peace and let the Alphas fight it out, but he didn't have a option. "And you don't want that, you told me before. So just think back, he wants control, think of little Amy or Julian."

Oh yeah... Jim blinked, it wasn't only him right now. He worked on fighting past the haze, the warm feeling leaving. "He won't let me leave the bed."

Sebastian needed to think on this, at least most sporting events lasted a few hours so he had time. Not if that stinking Alpha came in. "I'm right here, there is no need to be afraid, I can take him down."

Jim smiled, taking the moment to look at the screen, looked like football. "Oh yes, you, a peaceful Beta, going up against number ten?"

Sebastian got the hint, paying attention to the screen as he offered the small comfort of being close even if he couldn't get Jimmy out yet.

Jim tried focusing, he really did, since not going back into the warm haze of his Alpha wasn't a good thing, but he was sleepy....yawning a little while later. "Sebby, 'm sleepy."

Sebastian moved to sit carefully on the bed, he wondered if that Alpha had something to do with this, because putting Jimmy under was not a nice trick, no matter how much power it made that jerk feel he had.

Jim nuzzled against Seb's shirt, it smelt strange but he had gotten used to the Beta's scent, smoke with a hint of grapes and then there was Seb underneath. "It's hard. I can't believe the Alpha called the school, I can't quit teaching for the length of the pregnancy, but if he has his way I will. "

"You know he's just blowing smoke, you won't leave the school alone for that long. for one they wouldn't allow it. " Seb scowled at the bond mark, it had all started because of that. why hadn't Jimmy come to him? not that he could help, but at least riding out the waves with a friend is better than being stuck here.

Jim nodded, he knew that but hi- the Alpha just seemed so strong to him. "I'm tough, I can get away.."

Sebastian rubbed his back. "Yes you can and then we are breaking that bond and leaving because I could never live with myself if I didn't do everything to help you." Sebastian knew he had to keep Jimmy talking.

"he'll hurt you." Jim held tighter to his friend. 

"no, I could take him." Sebastian knew that was a lie, but he could try.

"Says the man who eats kale..." Jim muttered, talking was helping but he wanted to sleep.

"It's good."

Jim yawned again. "Hippie" 

Sebastian sat Jimmy up, tapping his cheek lightly. "You can't sleep, what do you think about the names I picked?"

Jim was having trouble keeping his eyes open, he wanted to sleep. The bed was comfy and warm, smelling of protection. "you changed them? Amy and Julian."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, if I'm going to help raise little baby here I get a say."

"I like Amy but Julian sounds like a big weight to put on such a little sweetheart." Jim reached for the pillow that was smelling the strongest.

Sebastian gently took the pillow from Jimmy. "Mac? How does that sound for a name, it can work for a boy or girl."

Jim closed his eyes, fighting against the strong need that his body was yelling at him and the need to get away from the situation. "Sounds like a good name, can we be quiet now?"

Seb looked up at the door, it would be a huge effort to move Jimmy if he fell asleep, but he also didn't have the heart to force his friend. "Yes, Jimmy. You can sleep."

Sebastian moved to pick up the remote, turning the volume down on the TV as Jimmy fell asleep. He wanted to move, since he couldn't be sure what the Alpha would do if he saw them cuddling, but he could never deny Jimmy, even if it got him hurt.

Sherlock scented a change in the air, now this one he needed to worry about. He smelt that Beta and his Omega...mine, no one else's. He growled, scrunching up the papers he had been working on before standing up. There was only so much he would tolerate. Their scents were close when sitting next to each other, but this was different. He threw open the door to the bedroom, his fury rising with the strong mingled scents.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Beta!" Sherlock roared his eyes taking in the scene, this was not right.

Sebastian was used to Alphas being angry, but couldn't move since Jimmy was still curled up on his lap, at least he couldn't reach the filthy smelling pillow that was now on the ground, Seb could barely smell it and he hated it.

"Jimmy was feeling a little queasy, so I was helping. I didn't want to disturb you, since I assumed you were working on something important." 

"You had no right to touch him." Sherlock moved to grab James. That was his Omega, not for this Beta to touch

"No right to help a friend, isn't there a law against refusing comfort to a Omega who is expecting?" Sebastian kept his voice calm, his nature making him want to defuse the situation.

Sherlock was seeing red, yes but he wasn't denying James anything. There was no need that he hadn't fulfilled, letting this Beta into the house was something he should have stopped. "I can move you, filthy Beta."

Sebastian looked back down at Jimmy, happy to see the Omega was still asleep, how he was able to was amazing. "Now what kind of an Alpha would be threatened by a Beta? I can't take your Omega away from you, I can't bond the way you do, if I may ask, Alpha, how is it you exactly feel threatened by me?"

Sherlock growled out a possessive warning, he didn't need to listen to this. "You will leave and never come back, James doesn't need you."

Sebastian wasn't afraid, he rubbed Jimmy's back, hoping the Omega stayed asleep. He didn't want his friend to be put through seeing this, that Alpha looked like he was ready to kill.

"At this instant I seem to be the only one actually looking out for his safety. You are just closing him off, like he is a doll." Sebastian began silently kicking himself...defuse not escalate.

Jim sniffed, turning in his sleep, a whimper passing his lips. "Alpha.."

Sherlock crossed the space, stopping at the edge of the bed. "He may deny it, but he needs me. now, Beta. Let Go."

Sebastian may not feel the same emotions that Jim did, but he still had the same fear of Alphas, given no matter how tough he wanted to be Alphas were the strongest. Two seconds ago he had been willing to fight this man? and now what? Jimmy was special, that little baby growing inside of him was innocent. Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around Jimmy. "No, you only care about the baby, to you Jimmy is just the carrier."

Sherlock tensed, already feeling the blood pumping faster, someone was between him and his mate. "I will ask one more time, then if you refuse me I will forcibly remove you. Let my mate go now."

Sebastian flinched, moving across the bed, scooting Jimmy off his lap. This wasn't over, he still could keep his friend safe. "You may have bonded, but he doesn't love you. Jimmy never will, he loves that baby. One of the reasons He has yet to break this bond, even if it puts him in danger."

Sherlock moved forward, pushing the Beta against the wall. "What would you know about it? Your kind can't even experience it, what's the use of words that you can't even fully comprehend."

Sebastian tried kicking the Alpha, part of him wishing Jimmy would wake up, the selfish part that knew it would take the attention off him for two seconds.... not nice. that was wrong.

"The fact that I don't bond means that I am not unwillingly controlled by my emotions." Sebastian continued fighting.

Sherlock felt the weak counter attacks, his hands moving up to the Beta's throat, he could end this right here, James wouldn't know until days later. Then there would be no one keeping him away from what was his. "You would be nothing but a memory, then nothing. Not after my pup is born, James won't even care."

Sebastian felt his air getting cut off, shaking his head, he couldn't know that. Jimmy wouldn't just forget everything after the baby came, or at least Sebastian hoped he wouldn't. He'd become one of those mindless Omega's.... losing himself fully.

Sherlock released the worthless Beta, Glaring at the man. "Get out. NOW!"

Sebastian gave one last look at Jimmy, hoping against everything this situation was reading as that it wouldn't be the last time, because he wouldn't be able to last without his best friend. Before he turned around walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here is where the non-con aspect comes in, I tried to gloss over it as best I could.

Sherlock didn't move until he heard the front door, going over to the bed. At this point he didn't care about anything other than getting the stink of that Beta off everything as he picked up Jimmy, taking him to the bathroom, starting the shower before stripping his Omega. 

Sherlock moved the half asleep James into the shower, throwing the pants into the trash. It didn't matter that his clothes were getting wet as he pined James against the tiled wall, claiming his mouth in a rough, biting kiss. 

Jim blinked, was that...? no, Seb couldn't bond, what use was a Omega to a Beta? As he moaned into the kiss, pulling his mouth back for air. "Seb."

Sherlock growled, pushing James back harder, the fact that the bruisses would show was intoxicating. "You're mine, James. No one else will ever touch you again." Sherlock moved his hands, wanting to have as much evidence as possible, as he reached back for the soap. Getting a good lather before he began to scrub every inch of his mate.

Jim flinched, the sponge hurt, his skin sensative, but he couldn't move, he knew the Alpha, his Alpha, wouldn't allow it. Not until all evidence that someone else had touched him. The strawberry scent filled his nose, making him feel defeated as the comforting scent of Seb was removed."Sherlock...my Alpha, I like the scent."

Sherlock continued scrubbing, he'd need to get new sheets as well, if he wanted to make James his again. "That Beta's scent is disgusting, smoke around you is too dangerous."

"He wasn't smoking." Jim tried to explain, it wasn't bad for him. "Sherlock, please stop. This doesn't need to happen."

"You will be silent, until I am finished and you only smell of me." Sherlock stood back up, pushing James back, caging him with both of his long arms. "As your Alpha and chosen mate, my protection of you will never be queastioned, by anyone. I will drench you in my scent so deep no matter how much you scrub, I will still be on you."

James shivered, oh God.. his voice, that promise, no. think, don't just fall. "But.. "

"be quiet, James. Now I want you to finish this, while I go clean up our bed, that YOU let another man into." Sherlock stepped out of the shower, closing the door.

Jim couldn't stop the feelings as he slid down to the floor of the shower, the hot water hitting his skin, none of it matter as he wrapped his arms around his pulled up legs, protecting himself and his baby as the pained sobs overtook his body, even though he knew the water wouldn't mask them. It all hurt so much and now.. Sebastian, If he didn't come back, what if he left for good? what if he didn't want to help because of Sherlock? 

Jim stood, shaking as he reached for the sponge, everything was hurting but he had to finish or Sherlock would still smell Seb and he couldn't risk the situation getting worse. At least he could go at a gentle pace with the sponge instead of the roughness that Alpha used.

Sherlock threw the sheets out, going to get the extra bedding and pillows from the closet, it was always good preperation to keep extra sets with a Omega around, Making the bed again before taking the trash bag outside to throw it away. 

Jim heard the slam of the front door, shutting the water off when all he smelt was strawberries. He had been extra sure to wash his face, hoping the redness wouldn't show, even if his Alpha had heard, he didn't want to be queastioned about it. 

He walked out into their room, drying his hair as his eyes landed on the bed. All scents were gone except for new bedding smell, that meant... Jim groaned. That meant Sherlock was going to want to stay by him, possibly even mark the bed, even though he knew that could hurt the baby, Jim was not going to do anything to endanger this new life, it didn't matter what the Alpha did to him.

He sat down, he had liked the other sheets and quilt, they had been soft and safe, Jim sighed, he should leave, but it wouldn't help anything. this damn bond mark was like a spotlight. He heard the door close, wanting to disappear, standing up to move to the closet, pulling clothes out without looking. 

Sherlock heard the movement, his Omega had finished scrubbing that flithy Beta off. 

Jim was forced away from the closet, his hands going out to brace himself, once he felt the softness under him Jim rolled over instinct kicking in to guard his young.

"Like I would hurt my pup, James. " Sherlock rolled him over so the little Omega was looking at him.

"N...no." Jim couldn't help the low moan that fell as he looked up at his Alpha, he could feel his body readying itself even if Jim wanted to fight it.

"My delicious little Omega, your body is begging for it." Sherlock could smell the slick, his Mate wanted him as well. 

Jim closed his eyes, yes part of him wanted this, but the part that wasn't overtaken with lust was more concerned with the baby. "We can't, not without hurting the pup."

Sherlock leaned down, scenting his mate. "true, doesn't mean we both don't want it."

Jim felt the want in his stomach...he would not hurt his child. "No."

Sherlock nipped at Jim's scent gland, he could smell the lust in the air as clear as day. "Who owns you?"

not you, no matter what my body is responding to, I will not give into my biology. Jim opened his eyes as the Alpha licked a trail up his neck, nipping at his earlobe. 

"who owns you, James?" 

Jim hated the reaction, his body shaking at the low rumbling voice, Sebastian, Jim didn't care if they couldn't bond and he was unbonded for the rest of his life, having his friend would be better then being bonded to another Alpha. "You own me, my Alpha."

Sherlock moved down his Omega, licking and nipping the skin he could reach. "daddy is going to be very gentle with your mom, sweet pup." Sherlock kiss his stomach, inhaling the scent of his pup.

Jim wanted to fight, this was putting their child in danger, except Sherlock only seemed to care about claiming him. "please, Sherlock, we can wait. I won't leave again, i'll stay here. Just stop." Jim was scared, scared for himself and for their baby. Sherlock knew what could happen.

Sherlock blocked out his Omega, pushing his legs apart. His need to take and claim overwhelming him, at this point there was no need for prep as he slowly pushed inside.

Jim was praying to whatever ever God would listen to him to help him even as he pushed himself away from the events, this was not what he wanted. It was too much on his body, If Sherlock did anything else to hurt this baby, considering he was in fact being gentle. It didn't matter, but Jim was unable to fight back thanks to his own body actually wanting this, why it wanted this was a mystery. Jim was supposed to protect the baby until birth and sex was something dangerous.

Sherlock bit into his Omega as he knotted, staying seated deep within him, James was his again. 

Jim had wanted to take part as little as possible. He looked away, pushing away the nice thoughts, his Alpha had been gentle and kind like he had promised, but Sebastian didn't have to promise it, he meant it. Jim stayed quiet, this would be over soon enough once the knot deflated he could go hide in the bathroom and keep an eye out for bleeding. 

Sherlock unlatched his teeth, licking the fresh deep bite mark before kissing James.

Jim moaned softly, yes this felt amazing, that in no way meant he was not furious. He pushed back against the Alpha as hard as he could. 

Sherlock grumbled, but moved away. "I will only be pushed so far, James."

Jim couldn't hear anything not with the blood rushing to his head as it spun, he scooted as much as he could with the knot still firmly seated inside of him, leaning over the side of the bed as he threw up. 

Sherlock moved to rub James's back. "you're trembling."

Jim took several deep breathes, so he was... "I'm upset."

Sherlock leaned forward, kissing James on his right shoulder blade. Why had James gotten sick, was it the pup? "Why, my love? did you not enjoy it?"

he's serious? you have got to be kidding me. "Because you just risked our unborn childs life to follow your damn instincts, you stupid Alpha!"

Sherlock pulled James back, growling as he pined him to the bed. "what did I say about raising your voice to me, Omega?"

Jim shrunk back, he was angry but the Alpha was more so. "Not to do it, my Alpha."

"Did I not say I would be gentle?" Sherlock leaned forward, whispering the next part. "You did enjoy it. I felt it."

Because I wasn't thinking of you, Seb will help, even if no real claim could be brought against the Alpha. "I..did."

Sherlock kissed him, sliding out as he felt the knot deflate. "our pup is safe and sound." He stood to go get a wash rag to clean James up.

Jim laid there, wishing their baby would move even just a little, he didn't care if it was too early. He needed something to not go and break the bond right now, which would cause a miscarriage. "I love you too much to lose." He ran a hand over his stomach. 

Sherlock came back in, starting at his Omegas forehead, wiping the sweat off before kissing it, moving down to his chest. "You won't be seeing that Beta again, it put a unneeded amount of stress. I heard you in the shower."

Jim paled, opening his mouth to reply that it wasn't Sebastian that had caused the shower incident, but revealing that would mean having to let everything come out. "I didn't mean to worry you, Sherlock."

Sherlock hummed as he continued to clean James from their activity. "I know, I also understand that this is a change for you, but to me you are the most important person."

"So that means practically holding me against my will?" Jim treaded carefully, but he did want to know.

Sherlock looked up, his Omega was queastioning him. "Is there something you'd like to know." His tone hard, almost accusing

Jim almost didn't ask, given the harsh tone, but pressed on for the moment since it was keep talking or listen to the Alpha and that just made him get all warm and fuzzy. "Most Omegas can work up until the fifth month, would that be acceptable?" 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, stopping his actions. "You want to see him, that Beta."

well it's better than you. "Sebastian is a friend, you can't stop him from coming over."

Sherlock stood up, throwing the rag into te hamper. watch me. He closed the door behind him, already working on a way to keep that Beta away from his Omega, they were already too close.

Jim sat up, I made it worse... I said something bad, Jim fought back the urge to cry as he sat up. He needed to fix it, no matter what. As he waddled out of the room into the living room. "Sher- Alpha, please. whatever you are thinking, don't do it. I don't care if you keep me here but please don't hurt him."

Sherlock stood up from his desk. "You will get back in that bed." Sherlock stripped his shirt off, handing it back to James. "If it makes you feel better to cuddle with this while I work, that's fine, my beautiful Omega."

Jim caught the strong scent, purring. stupid Alpha and his scent, why was it so easy to make everything else go away? "Thank you.. it smells fantastic, but could I stay out here by you." Jim bowed his head, exposing his neck.

Sherlock smiled, he'd need to move to the living room for his Omega to be comfortable while he worked, gathering up his paperwork and laptop. "we need to get you comfy, sweetie."

Jim felt like he was beaming, the need to please the Alpha had fully taken over, which was probably why he couldn't stop smiling. He kept Sherlock's shirt close to him, even though he was going to be sitting right next to his Alpha, it was nice to have the scent right under his nose.

Jim curled up on the couch, purring when he felt his head lifted and placed on Sherlock's lap, fingers carding through his curls. He was upset about something....but now, he couldn't think of what it was apparently it wasn't important. "I feel like I should be sorry about something."

"You were talking about what you wanted to do with your time off." Sherlock continued to run his fingers through his Omegas hair. 

Jim didn't feel like that was it, but he couldn't be sure what else would matter. His Alpha was happy. "I'd like to get the baby's room ready."

I will keep my Omega safe and here, that Beta will stay away. It wasn't even bad if all James wanted to do was snuggle, that meant Sherlock would know where he was. "We have time, but I think that is an amazing idea." Sherlock traced the bond mark as he worked.

Jim started dozing, the clothes he had chosen suddenly feeling heavy as he tugged on them. Working his pants off first.

Sherlock stopped what he was doing, helping his little Omega undress. "Shh, let me help you."

Jim blinked up his Alpha, his vision blurry. There was something he had needed, but maybe it would come back later. Jim stood, allowing the Alpha to undress him, before he curled back up on the couch. He could stay here forever.

Sherlock stopped working after a bit to pick up his Omega, carrying him to the kitchen. Kissing James as he sat him down at the table, starting to make lunch. He had just put the noodles in the water and stirred the veggies before hearing a knock at the door. If people kept coming here they were moving because he only needed his Omega.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim looked up, his eyes locking onto his Alpha, where was he going? didn't the Alpha want him? Jim whimpered, suddenly feeling lost, like he was floating when he couldn't see his Alpha. "Alpha?"

Sherlock was caught betweeen answering the door and going back to his distressed Omega. The choice was an easy one as he headed back to the kitchen. "It's alright, everything is going to be okay, i'm right here. I won't go anywhere."

Sherlock had forgotten this little side effect, but the good outweighed the bad. 

Jim leaned into his Alpha, sniffing, inhaling the calming scent. "You went away, Alpha. "

Sherlock kissed James on his neck, reassuring him. "Hush, I won't go away again, I promise." Sherlock had to stir the food, but that was easy, he just had to keep an arm wrapped around James while he stirred with the other.

Jim heard something in the distance, but his tunnel vision made only his Alpha visible, as he leaned against Sherlock, purring. "My Alpha."

Sherlock knew he was going to have to tune it down a little, James wasn't himself anymore. This was not supposed to happen until his pup was born, the Omega still needed to be able to care for himself or Sherlock wouldn't be able to leave him alone.

Sherlock moved back to the table, sitting James down at the table. "Now I will be right over here getting lunch, little kitten." Sherlock kissed him, making sure to stay in the Omegas line of sight.

Jim kept watching the Alpha, he needed his Alpha for everything. Omegas were meant to have Alphas and raise the pups, Jim wanted to make his Alpha happy. 

Sherlock dished up their food, he had to be sure his Omega ate healthy for his pup and its mother. He walked over to the table, sitting down, knowing to move closer to his Omega, James was expecting to be fed like before. "Everything is alright, then after lunch we can begin searching for furniture for the nursery."

James chewed the bite, moaning softly. It tasted amazing and knowing it came from his Alpha made it better. "Thank you, Alpha."

Sherlock loved feeling the happiness from his Omega, that was amazing. He was doing good in keeping James happy and healthy, a soft growl escaped him as he heard a knock on the door again. He couldn't leave his Omega, but taking the Omega to answer the door while he was naked wouldn't work. So he ignored it.

Once the persistant knocking didn't cease Sherlock stood, pulling James up with him, wrapping his arm around the little Omega leading him to the bedroom, knowing clothes would be to heavy Sherlock opted for a light robe, it wouldn't be heavy but it also wouldn't reveal anything to which ever visitor had decided to mess with their peace.

Jim purred softly, his eyes glazed over, why did he need clothes? His Alpha wanted to hide him and his pup away? Jim was confused but followed his Alpha, understanding when they went to the front door. oh, other people didn't like nakedness.

Sherlock could feel the nerves and unease in his mate, anger at this person increasing as he opened to the door to reveal the Beta, THAT Beta came back? Sherlock opened the door, fine let him see what Sherlock's Omega was doing, how he was acting. It didn't matter. 

"Alpha, What did you do?" Sebastian fumbled, what...he had hoped this wouldn't happen, it was not supposed to happen until after the baby came... a sudden lump forming.

"Absolutly nothing, James is happy." Sherlock kept his hand possesivly on his Omega's hip.

"no, he isn't. " Sebastian had wanted to get James away not come back to find his friend not there anymore. 

Sherlock cleared his throat, his body relaxing as he heard the contented purring from his Omega.

"Why are you here? I said he did not need you." 

Sebastian had come to check on Jimmy, given what he had seen. Now there was this.... "I wanted to see if Jimmy wanted to come see a play, I thought getting some fresh air would be nice for him."

Sherlock wanted to slam the door in his face or strangle him. "James won't be going anywhere with you, He has me."

Sebastian stepped back, he was going to keep pushing, he needed his friend. "Please just let him come out for a few hours, what's it going to hurt?"

Nothing because he is mine. "It may hurt him, what if my sweet little Omega gets hurt?"

Sebastian didn't respond, he didn't feel the need when his friend was so close, get Jimmy away, break the bond hopefully after the baby was born, then leave the city. He rushed forward, grabbing the Omega and pulling Jimmy with him, he'd thank him later for the rough treatment.

Jim felt the warmth gone, his happiness zapped by the new person, starting to sob and cry out as he reached for his Alpha, his rock. the safety for him and their pup, why would someone take him away? "Let go of me! Alpha, help!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock moved without thought, his instincts zeroing in on the Beta. even as he heard the crying of his mate, that just made him faster. "Beta, you just crossed a line. "

Jim couldn't see anything, it was dark and cold... he was alone, his Alpha had just been there. 

Sebastian sat Jimmy down, he was unable to take the panicked cries of his friend, but he couldn't just leave him here, something had to be done to fix this, he wanted his friend back to normal. "You caused this change, fix it."

Sherlock pushed the Beta away, getting between him and his mate. No more chances. Sherlock rushed the Beta, finally giving into the urges, wrapping both his hands around the mans neck and squeezing.

Sebastian gasped and squrimed, Jimmy wasn't even there anymore, but that didn't stop the need to fight for his friend. 

Jim moved back blindly until he reached a hard surface, turning to face and ducking his head against his belly to protect his young. He could hear the fighting but couldn't see it. Alpha where did you go? fear making him shake, worry over what was going to happen. No one to protect him. "He left me, he left me, he left me.." 

Sherlock bore down harder, snarling as he felt the struggles getting weaker. "You did not even know what you have done."

Sebastian struggled as his vision grew dark, he may have been fighting but now he was getting weak, his limbs weren't listening to him as he focused on trying to get oyxgen to his brian. He couldn't even respond to what was being said to him. The Omega wouldn't even know he had died... when would he find out? Sebastian couldn't fight the darkness as he passed out. 

Sherlock dropped the body, his focus now on his mate, he could get someone else to dispose of the body. He turned, hearing the crying and soft whispers, fucking Beta did more damage then he knew, you can't just rip a Omega away from the Alpha. Sherlock proceeded slowly, not wanting to spook James. 

Jim lifted his head up, hearing footsteps. pushing back agianst the wall, if i'm small I won't be seen. 

Sherlock tensed when James lifted his head, but continued moving forward until he could touch him, laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

Jim felt a touch, lashing out, scratching at the hand, he may have not been strong but the protection for his young made the slightest touch threatening when there was nothing else. 

Sherlock moved his hand, kneeling down so he was at eye level. "James, you're both safe now."

Jim heard the voice, his mind fighting against the waves of panic as he grabbed for the small thread. "He's gone, my Alpha left me alone." best explain before he attacked.

Sherlock took it slow, sitting down on the ground. "I'm right here, I never left you, James, please focus on my voice." 

Jim heard the words, doing his best to focus even though his body was alerting him to signs of danger, telling him to find a hidey hole. "I can't see anything."

Sherlock moved forward to embrace James. "I will protect you, kitten. Your eyesight will come back in time, I know it is frightening, but it will never happen again."

Jim tensed as he was pulled away from the wall, until he was guided down so his head was laying on his Alphas shoulder. He scented him just to be safe, the lavender, coffee mingled with the scent of his Alpha and safety. "you left, Alpha."

Sherlock carried him insider, taking James upstairs. "No, sweetie. I was right beside you the whole time, but someone tried to take you." 

Jim felt the shifting, knowing they were going upstairs tto his special spot. "Don't go away again."

"I'm only taking you to your cubby, James and I will watch over you while you sleep." Sherlock stopped on the landing, he knew the ordeal had worn his Omega out, he could feel the tiredness but that came along with smelling the worry and fear, with the undertones of happiness coming from his mate. 

Sherlock opened the door, entering the room that he had covered in pilloes and blankets, along with several giant stuffed animals for James to cuddle with, since he could never be completly sure what his little kitten would want, but it also had built in cubbies, since Omegas liked hidey holes to sleep in. 

Jim smelt the comforting scent of his Alpha, relaxing as he was placed on a pile of blankets, burrowing under and pulling them back over himself, purring as he was enveloped in safety once again even if he couldn't see it. This room was his sanctuary.

"I will be right outisde, so you will be safe, my Omega. Just sleep and time will pass faster then you know." Sherlock walked backward out of the room, taking up his spot in the arm chair that normally resided on the landing. 

Jim sighed, the softness making him happy and safe as he fell asleep, still purring.

Sherlock smelled the worrisome smell before he saw it, already having a sinking feeling in his stomach as he entered the room.

Jim gasped as another sharp pain ripped through him, the evidence that he didn't want to believe was all over the blankets, the sickening copper scent making him want to throw up as he writhed in pain on the floor, screaming as the pain seemed to intensify. 

Sherlock froze as he took in what was happening, but quickly moved to his Omega. picking up his top half to support James, pushing every feeling he had down, getting his Omega past this was the important part, sadness could come later, even as he saw the tears freely flowing down James' cheeks. "It's going to be alright, I know it hurts, but I am here."

Jim reached out for his Alpha, crying as the pain continued, cramps and nausea making him want to be sick, but even the comforting scent of his Alpha wasn't much help, but at least his blindness meant he did not have to witness one of the worst events of his life.

Sherlock, now moving his hand through his small Omegas curls was feeling it, staying silent could only last so long. their pup was gone, the life he had been trying so hard to keep safe and nurture. "I'm sorry."

Jim cried out again, panting as he felt something hard pass, it's not just blood. he reached down wanting to at least feel the small life, the ....baby that had been growing in him. 

Sherlock reached to take the hand into his own, pressing kisses to the knuckles. there wasn't much he could do, but offer some form of support as the pup miscarried. He was not getting cleaners for this room, he would do it on his own, he still had to keep other scents out or James wouldn't feel safe here anymore.

Jim took several shallow breathes, waiting for the next spasm as he cried, turning his head to bury his face in his Alpha. "I'm sorry, Alpha." he moaned as another pain hit him, making him bite down on the thigh under his head.

Sherlock composed himself, he had to focus and watch for signs that it was getting worse, they may need to go to the hospital. "It isn't your fault, darling. You have nothing to apologize for." 

not his fault? It was an Omega's job to keep the child safe and Jim had miscarried. A sob falling from his mouth at the thought.

Sherlock continued to whisper reassuringly as James cried until it had ended, The Omega not even noticing as he cried. Sherlock carefully picked him up, taking him to the bathroom, not wanting to let him down even as he had to balance to start a bath for the grieving mother.

Jim was exhausted, even though he was holding tight to his Alpha. His eyes closed even if at the moment it didn't matter, the smells assaulting his nose as he felt himself being stripped of the robe he had been wearing.

Sherlock lifted James into the warm water, not expecting much talking or action on his part, the scents were hitting him like a brick as it was, sadness, despair, grief. All the worst ones were mixing together all around his Omega. 

Jim looked down at the water, not caring about his eyes as he felt every inch of his body aching, the tears falling and hitting the surface of the water making it ripple.

Sherlock began to carefully wash James, the tears breaking his heart as he moved carefully inspecting each inch before washing it with a rag, he hoped he was bringing calm to his Omega, but that was a improbability at this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a week...

A week for Jim to get his sight back.

but only four days for Sherlock to get the room cleaned up, now he just had to restock it and make it   
his Omega's sanctuary. 

A week of silence, James didn't speak. He still felt he had failed, Sherlock had tried to coax the   
Omega to speak multiple times but then all he could do was be there. Nights were the hardest, James   
would curl into him and sob, all the Alpha could do was hold him. Sherlock didn't want to make it worse,   
but he was doing all he could, he was barely keeping it together, but making sure his Omega was better   
mattered more then his own feelings.

Jim looked down at his plate, pushing the chicken around, he should be hungry, he knew this, but he   
tried and it just came up, he speared a piece to at least try and eat since he could tell he was   
worrying his Alpha. 

Sherlock looked up from his own plate. Leaning over to take the fork from James. "Come here, sweetie."

Jim hated feeling useless, he had failed at carrying a pup. maybe they could try again, but he hadn't   
brought that up. He swallowed, trying to work his mouth to speak as he went to sit with Sherlock. "I-"   
He cleared his throat. 

"I feel useless now, Sherlock."

Sherlock sat the Omega's fork down, only to pick up his own. "You aren't useless, we can work past this   
together, James. I probably have not said that enough, but I love you and seeing you hurting like this   
and being unable to help. "

Sherlock twirled pasta around his fork, lifting it up to his Omega. 

Jim sniffed as surrounded as he was by the Alpha's scent, everything smelt of him... 

"You're room will be ready soon, please try to eat." Sherlock nudged the fork against Jame's mouth. He   
could already tell what his Omega was thinking.

Jim nodded, opening his mouth. It was easier when he was by his Alpha comforted by the scent. He   
accepted the pasta, right after closing his mouth he leaned against his strong Alpha. He had to keep   
something down, maybe inhaling his scent would help.

Sherlock rubbed his Omega's back, watching while he worked on the bite. Something had to work or he was going for soup. 

Jim got the bite down, for the first time in a week it didn't feel like his stomach was going to rebel and force the food up. He leaned against Sherlock, finally something worked, relief flooding him. 

Sherlock caught the sweet scent, pleasure coursing through his body. It worked, at least now he'd eat.

Jim continued eating until both of the plates were empty, his stomach almost uncomfortablly full, but his body needed it. Nestled against his Alpha, he had started to see the Alpha as more then possesive, it had started slow but the changes were there.

 

Sherlock leaned down slowly, taking a chance for a kiss, giving James enough time to pull back. Then waiting to see if his Omega was going to meet him half way.

Jim looked up, his eyes locking with his alpha, but he didn't have to respond, he could just keep cuddling with his Alpha pillow, but.... it was a start to rebuilding their intimacy and it was small, no matter what their bodies were saying. Jim moved forward to capture Sherlock's lips in a slow kiss.

Sherlock pulled back after a moment, he didn't want to overwhelm James, but a kiss was enough for now and he was eating and talking so a few big steps had happened tonight. Sherlock picked James up, going about their evening routine as he carried him upstairs and started his bath.

Jim reclined in the tub, he had gotten used to the Alpha bathing him in this fashion, it helped relax him even with the bad nights, this was nice. Jim knew allowing himself to be pulled into the peaceful Alpha haze would be amazing, but it was unlikely to help get past the loss of his child. He was already noticing the weight difference and that just made him think of everything he had lost, tears welling up in his eyes.

Sherlock looked up, moving in to wipe the tears away. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Sherlock got into the tub, wrapping his arms around James. "Shh, we are complete without a baby, honey."

that just made Jim cry harder, giving a half hearted attempt to get out of the strong arms. "B-but.. I felt it. "

Sherlock knew this was coming, James had been too quiet for it all to not come out. "I know, Our pup was there but it doesn't mean it's over."

Jim slumped back in the tub, wiping at his nose with his wet hand even as he felt the Alpha comforting him. "Our pup died, by peoples standards it wasn't even alive."

Sherlock leaned down, kissing his cheeks. "It was, there is no need for that talk. Our baby was alive because of you." Sherlock tried to send off comforting waves, but stayed like that as James cried.

The Omega had needed this, just to let himself feel it instead of boxing it away for the nights when he couldn't sleep. Sherlock wiped his tears, continuing to rub his back. Unsure of how long they stayed that way before James exhausted himself. Sherlock stood, taking his little kitten to bed after drying him off.

Sherlock curled next to his slumbering Omega, finally giving himself a moment to feel even a fraction of what James was going through as he thought about everything he would miss, breathing through the tears as he held the only person who mattered. He knew trying was an option, but to put that much pressure on his Omega? Sherlock didn't think James could handle it if they lost another pup. 

Jim blinked, his mind taking a moment to catch up as to why it was so dark, they were in bed. he cuddled against Sherlock, trailing his fingers down the alpha's chest, drawing patterns. Stopping when the others eyes opened. "I woke up, didn't mean to wake you though."

"with your anxiety clouding us? but it's fine. You feeling better?" Sherlock pulled James up to him, sitting against the headboard.

Jim hummed, resuming his designs on his Alpha. "Yes and no, but I know with you I can get through anything."

Sherlock smiled, yes they could. He heard his phone going off on the nightstand, at the same moment his Omega tensed. "Calm, my love."

Sherlock reached for his phone, answering the call. "yes? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Mr Holmes? I know it is a inconvient time, Sir, but Scotland Yard is in need of your assistance." John began to explain, it wasn't that he had wanted to call, but refusing an order from a superior was a bad idea. So when he had gotten the call from the older Mr. Holmes, John had jumped.

Sherlock sighed, but understood, his brother could be rather scary when he wanted to be, almost a bully, but Sherlock knew how to handle him. "I will be bringing my Omega. No questions are to be asked or you will disrespect me." Sherlock could tell the caller was a Beta, but given the mans tone he understood how to give respect. 

"Understood, Sir. I will pass the messege along. See you in a bit." John disconnected the call, feeling like he had a weight on his shoulders now. 

Sherlock hated having to wake James, he had fallen back asleep halfway through the call, but the Alpha didn't want to leave the fragile man home alone. "James, wake up, please."

Jim blinked, mumbling as he woke up. "wha's wrong?"

"we have to go, I know you were sleeping, but I got called out and I don't feel like you can be left alone, my beautiful Omega."

Jim trembled, other people would be able to tell, his scent had changed. "o-outside?"

Sherlock picked James up, cuddling him close. "It will be fine, sweetheart. If anyone says anything, they will have to deal with me. "

"but... my scent, Alpha. People will smell it and know that I." Jim couldn't finish the sentence, burying his head.

"Know what? that you are handsome and smart? Any queastions will be directed at me, I only want you to be able to see me, baby." Sherlock sat James down, picking out a outfit for him but also bringing one of his own long, puffy coats for his Omega to cuddle in.

Jim jumped at the chance to slide the coat over his thin frame, he didn't want to go outside, but he wanted to be with his Alpha. "S-sherlock, I don't feel well."

Sherlock turned back after changing his clothes, leaning down to kiss James. "I understand the apprehension, my love. You have not left the house in a while, but I promised to protect you and that extends to all aspects, no matter where we are."

Jim relaxed, walking out into the living room and slipping his shoes on, he was safe and no one mattered but his Alpha. "of course, Sherlock. Thank you."

Sherlock led his Omega downstairs, hailing a cab and giving the address that had been told to him. 

Jim laid his head down on Sherlock's shoulder, nuzzling the curls as he closed his eyes. 

"No time to sleep, pumpkin." Sherlock didn't have the heart to move his Omega though, so he just smiled and grasped James by his hand.

Sherlock watched the scenory pass as they headed deeper into the city, stopping outside of a tall white building, Sherlock had been here once before but was worried how his sweet Omega would be accepted, James wasn't the most likable person around strangers.

Sherlock led James up the stairs, an arm tight around his shoulders. "You don't even need to talk, I will take care of everything. "

Jim liked the sound of that, sometimes it was nice to just observe and be quiet. He looked around, the building was big but it looked important. was he in trouble? "D-did I do s-s-something, Alpha? A-am I in t-trouble?"

Sherlock reaacted fast to calm his Omega, the panic written in his scent and body language. "No, you did absolutly nothing wrong, I was summoned here, I said that before remember? I just wanted to watch you."

Jim shook, but planted his head against his chest to inhale the scent from his jacket. no trouble, then why did everything look so frightening? "I'm safe, Alpha?"

Sherlock pulled James close. "Yes, my Omega, you are safe always with me." Sherlock held James close as they walked to the elevator. Sherlock waited for the doors to close before he pinned his Omega against the wall, not satisfied with still smelling the fear. He craved to change it. 

Jim leaned back, cowering slightly, but being covered by his Alpha was comforting, as he was scented he leaned back so more of his neck was exposed. "please."

Sherlock couldn't deny the offering from his Omega as he bit gently into the bond mark, it would help calm the anxious Omega so he could help James get through this visit and then they could go home. 

Sherlock gently licked at the mark, replacing the coat as the doors opened, leading James over to a door, quietly opening it and leading his Omega in, since that was the best spot of the man, especially after a biting.   
\----------

Mycroft watched his brother come in, silently taking in his actions with the Omega, the scent in the room was unmistable, the Omega had lost their pup, an Alpha would be able to scent it, but he knew Sherlock wouldn't let alone hurt his Omega. "Welcome, Sherlock, James. please little Brother, take a seat."

Sherlock nodded, taking one of the leather chairs and putting his feet on the desk. "To what do I owe the summons, Brother dear? Given you have my flat bugged, you already know everything."

Mycroft looked past his brother to the Omega. "It has to do with that little incident outside your flat."

Sherlock tensed, his nostrils flaring as he glared at his brother. "What does that have to do with you? I handled it, case closed."

"You 'handled' the situation by killing a Beta, they are peaceful, the only things they do is keep balance, what could he have possibly done to upset you so."

"He tried to take my mate." Sherlock didn't think further explanation was needed, keeping his voice low. "by force, Mycroft. I feel no need to explain my actions to you."

Mycroft glared at his brother, standing and walking around to the front of his desk. "You had no reason to hurt that Beta, the council wants to discuss that with you."

Sherlock stood, pushing his brother back, Both Alphas fighting for control before Sherlock concedded, his brother was the older Alpha, therefore he had to listen. "You brought me here under false pretenses, Mycroft." 

"I exploited something that would catch your interest, you have not been on a case for months, i'm only assuming because your Omega needed you, I would like to express my sadness at the loss of my Niece or Nephew, James."

Jim looked up, he had been easily blocking out the talking as he was covered by his Alphas scent and feeling the floating from the bond mark biting, he didn't respond though, except for a small cry coming from him, they had been working past it, what did this man have to do with it? 

"Mycroft, don't talk to him like that, he is not a child." Sherlock snapped, a low growl came from his chest.

Mycroft smirked, of course the Omega wasn't a child. He was simply recovering. "He didn't respond, I wonder why."

"Because he trusts his Alpha, which is more than I can say for Greg, where is the incompetant DI this evening?" Sherlock was going jab back just as hard if his brother wanted to play games. 

"He is at home, with your Niece. He took a break from work while I was handling the mess you created or did you just not think it would be brought up?" Mycroft pushed the file toward his brother.

well not this fast, but apparently Mycroft had gotten smarter, which was somthing he was not going to admit outloud. "You have a file?"

"Given my talents it wasn't hard to find the details about the Beta and your interactions are troubling, brother. You got rather mean with him, without provaction. Feeling stressed about the pregnancy, not ready to be a daddy." Mycroft leaned against his desk, crossing his legs at the ankles.

there was a knock on the door, making Jim jump. He shot a look at his Alpha, calm coming over him. He should be past the pregnancy hormones or maybe he just wished he was. 

John was interested in the soft spicy scent he had caught a wiff of, it was coming from Mr. Holmes' office which was unexpected given he was an Alpha. 

Jim stood, one new person was enough but he couldn't take two new people around his Alpha. "What do you want." 

John was confused when a new person opened the door, the spicy scent had been here, but this man just seemed angry. "Beta, John Watson, and you are?"

"None of your damn business, get back." Jim narrowed his eyes, feeling the presence of his Alpha behind him. 

"Now is that any way to speak to the person who called us here?" Sherlock recognized his voice from the phone call, His hand coming to grip James by his elbow warningly, he scented the hot chili, woodburning, he shouldn't be surprised for James to be angry. 

Jim didn't care if he was overstepping, this man needed to get away from what wasn't his to be around. "Leave, John." 

Sherlock sighed, pulling his Omega over, he hadn't heard that scathing hiss in forever, he had kind of missed it, but there was no reason for the attitude. "I'm sorry, my Omega is rather testy around new people."

"That's understandable, I thought I smelt something." John knew the smell was coming from here, but he didn't expect to find a rather uncharacteristic hostile Omega. 

Sherlock felt his Omega flinch and move to cower behind him. "Alpha."

"there is nothing wrong, so if you could be on your way, my brother annd I were having a rather important discussion." Sherlock wanted to get the Beta away after seeing the distress come back to his Omega, James didn't need more stress right now and Sherlock had said no one would question him being there.

John took a step back, lowering his gaze as he nodded. "I'm terribly sorry I interrupted, Alpha." 

Jim bit his lip, this wasn't supposed to happen. What happened to him that was tough, that didn't want to rely on an Alpha? oh yeah... His best friend had disappeared off the face of the earth and he had lost his pup. oh how things change, but he had been ready to throw this man against the wall for coming into his space.

"James, please sit down, sweetheart." Sherlock kept his voice low, but his eyes on the Beta.

Jim sat back down, pulling his feet onto the couch, the scent from the coat almost distracting him from the fact that his Alpha was having a go at someone who he wanted to yell at. The Alpha wasn't supposed to just order him, but he had said please. Not that it makes much of a difference. A soft hum coming from him, this was stressful. He wanted to be home, in his room, maybe they could get a hidey hole in the bedroom instead of just in his sanctuary. Then Jim wouldn't have to wait for his room to be fixed after.... after.... Jim scrunched his eyes up, willing the thoughts away, public, don't cry. Be strong. 

Sherlock got the Beta out of the room, glaring at his brother, but the scent change in the air had gone from spices to fresh rain, as he moved to the couch. "James?"

"I'm fine." Stupid Alpha being able to smell everything, but Jim pulled his legs closer, he wanted to be home. 

Sherlock moved toward him, he didn't care that his brother was there, he went through the same thing with Gregory. 

"Sherlock, if we could get back to the matter at hand. You have a meeting tonight, I can't help this time." Mycroft tried to ignore the scene that was in front of him, his Alpha instincts wanting to go comfort the Omega, but the scent that said Omega was claimed held him back.

"Now, I know you are not alright, Want to explain or just cry?" Sherlock picked James up, holding his Omega close. 

Jim fought against the Alpha as best he could, he didn't need this, it was his body, part of him at least wanted independence. "I wanted to yell at that Beta, he got to close, that led to thinking of Sebastian and....other things, but I don't need you."

Sherlock gazed down at his Omega, this was just another step. "I'm sorry that Beta hurt you, but Moran must have not really cared and i'll be here for all the things that make you want to cry, my sweet."

Mycroft resolved to not getting an answer at the moment to anything he said as his brother was too focused on the Omega. He knew what Watson had smelt, but knew not to bring it up, family business was meant to be kept in the family. It was risky talking about the issues here.

"I'm going home." Jim tried to move, making his voice sound as tough as he could.

Sherlock let him up, it seemed the meeting would have to wait, his Omega was not happy and he wouldn't stand for that. "I'll have to pick up this conversation another time, brother."

"It's at eight tonight, Sherlock." Mycroft knew he was going to need to send someone to retrieve his little brother, but given what he was facing, it was always better to not keep the council waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim was out of the cab before it stopped, using his key to unlock the door, not waiting for Sherlock as he went upstairs. 

Sherlock followed, at a slower pace, since he had a feeling something was coming when he reached the flat. "James, calm down."

Jim whirled around but kept distance. "Meeting your brother was hard enough, you took me to a crowded place with so many people it was overwhelming, it may have been a good idea, but it ended badly. A-and then... h-he showed up."

Sherlock clicked the pieces together, his voice softening. "The Beta?"

"yes! the damn Beta, then you-you practically ordered me to move." Jim started pacing, the anger and frusteration making it impossible to stand still. 

"I was getting you away from something, you just took it the wrong way, James." Sherlock was getting secondhand feelings in waves as he stood there, keeping calm for his Omega. 

"No, the point was I let you." Jim stopped, staring at Sherlock. "I.."

"I see the pregnancy hormones have worn off, that can be fixed." Sherlock tried changing the subject, not that it was a good change, he knew that. If it got his Omega to calm down.

Jim glared. "You try it and..." He took a step back as Sherlock moved forward.

"You'll what? it's obvious that your mental state at the moment isn't good and I can't see you like this. I only know one way to fix it." Sherlock kept his voice low, given that the shouting had stopped. He wanted to keep it that way. 

"Fix it? fix it! No that is not a solution." Jim moved to the bedroom, locking the door behind him, only to curl up in the sheets. Stupid Alpha, Stupid...Sherlock. thinking getting pregnant was going to fix this, Jim hated how being huddled under the items was his first thought, but he was also crying on his pillow. if it didn't take, if Jim had to go through that again? what would be left?

Sherlock walked over to the door, he knew breaking the lock wouldn't be hard, but he would much rather talk instead of force his way in. "James, can you open the door?"

Jim ignored Sherlock, He wasn't letting him in if all he had on his mind was another pup. That wasn't happening, not now and maybe not ever. He wiped his nose on the sheet, not caring about the fact that they would need to be cleaned. 

Sherlock hated hearing the crying, so that left one option if his Omega wouldn't listen. He applied pressure to the handle, twisting it easily as he felt the lock resisting. "I'm coming in, James." 

Jim stopped moving under the blankets, the Alpha had broken the lock. Over a FIGHT? He moved back, Jim still felt he had the reason to be mad, but now that was mixed with fear over what the Alpha would do.

Sherlock opened the door, walking over to the clump on the bed. "You are afraid, why?" He started moving the quilt aside, he needed to see his Omega for this talk. 

jim felt the sheet pulled away from over his head but didn't look up. "because you broke the lock."

Sherlock reached down, picking the smaller man up. "I can't understand you if you mumble. Now, Why are you afraid?"

Because you don't actually care. Because I should've seen this. Sebastian was right. "Why do you even care? You could always break the bond now, find a different Omega."

Sherlock sat down, he was stupid, inconsiderate, of course, jackass. "Why would I want to do that? I love you, that doesn't just go away."

Jim didn't look up, but this time spoke louder. "You loved the baby, now it's only me. Why would you want an Omega that doesn't do as you ask?"

Sherlock moved his hand under James's head. "You are presuming to know what I want, again. Have I given you anything to show to the contrary?"

Jim couldn't help leaning into the hand, closing his eyes. "You did two minutes ago, I'm not even in heat and you suggested trying to get pregnant again, how do you think that made me feel?"

Sad, mad, hurt, confused, despair, and pain. Sherlock remembered every scent he had caught before coming into the room. "I'm sorry that I made it seem like I only want you to mother my pups."

Jim hated how this had changed so fast, he should fight. There was a reason he was pissed, but his Alpha had apologized, so that made it better, right? "I'm not just someone who wants pups, I may not want them again, but I would be willing to try, not this next heat, I'll get back on the pill or find a different suppresant. I don't blame you for wanting to try, but it won't solve everything."

Sherlock nodded, that was true. "I understand, sadly given I have an appointment tonight, I won't be here for our evening routine. I was going to tell you on the way home, but you were upset and there wasn't an opening."

"That's fine, I will manage." Jim cuddled against his Alpha. Can't tell him I will be wearing one of his shirts and sleeping under everything for safety, trying not to cry until he gets back. "Just if it's possible, can you keep Beta's away? At least an arms length."

Sherlock pulled James up on the bed, covering both of them up. "Of course, as much as I can, I will do as you ask."

Jim nuzzled against him. "We were up to early."

Sherlock smiled, starting to play with his hair. "I know, just sleep. We have all day to be together."

Sherlock watched his Omega sleep for a while, Sherlock didn't know what the council was going to say and he knew James would be stressed enough without him here, so it was time to make his Omega a little more comfortable with a hidey hole or two in the bedroom. 

Sherlock didn't sleep, he was too concerned with his Omega's unease at being left alone, but he was also   
worried about the council, what were they going to do? It would be horrible if they took him away from   
James. Sherlock reached for his phone, setting up for carpenters to come in and make a small hidey hole, it would be comfortable for his Omega until Sherlock could get his room fully scented with his Alpha smell. 

He could smell the strawberry scent coming from his Omega, pleased that James was happy. Sherlock would need to move him, but luckily James would stay asleep while they cuddled on the couch.

Sherlock continued to watch his sweetheart sleep, until he heard the light knock on the door, laying his pillow down by James and kissing his cheek before standing.

Before going to answer the door, after changing into something that was more presentable for people.   
"Hello, gentlemen. If you will follow me." 

Sherlock took the three Alpha's into the main bedroom. "and if you could please be quiet until the door is closed, my Omega is asleep."

Jacob nodded, he knew that most main bedrooms were soundproof so the required work for the cubby holes wouldn't be difficult, he knew to respect the Omegas, especially the ones who lost a child. The scent was thick in the air of this flat, unmistakable.

"we will do fast work, sir. "

Sherlock gave them leave as he picked James up, carrying him into the living room while he slept, laying   
on the big couch, holding him and continuing to play with his hair. 

The time seemed to pass slow, but Sherlock leaned down to scent his little Omega as the men left, he   
didn't want to leave but if he wanted any chance of being let off this time, the council had to be   
obeyed. 

"You're scenting me?" Jim opened his eyes, stretching.

"I was checking your mood before I woke you, I have to ge ready to leave, beautiful."

Jim sat up, cuddling against Sherlock. "You could have just asked me, you know."

Sherlock nodded, but pulled James up, kissing his cheek. "I've got a surprise for you."

Jim perked up, surprise? that sounded fun. "What is it?"

Sherlock didn't say anything else, just pulled the Omega into the bedroom, he had already filled the two cubby holes with blankets that smelt like him and pillows.

Jim made a happy noise as he dived into the closest cubby, pulling the blanket over his head and breathing in his Alpha. "Thank you." He read my mind.

Sherlock smiled,kneeling down. "I wanted you to be comfortable, baby."

Jim purred, he was happy so even if he had to be seperated from Sherlock he wouldn't feel afraid.

Sherlock smiled, standing to get ready, pulling out one of his suits, he had to wear a tie. which made   
him groan internally.

\--------

Sherlock had waited the half hour before his appointed time and now he stood before the council, having to give respect to Beta's was humilating in more ways than he could name. 

"You have been brought before us two times previous, Mr. Holmes, but this is the most grievious   
offense." High Beta Reynolds stated, looking at the papers.

Sherlock sighed, this was tedious, but he had to listen even as they all began stating even the smallest thing he had done. 

"You were protecting your Omega, but there were other ways the situation could have ended, we reviewed the footage and it was clear he was in the right." Beta Harold stated.

"Your behaviour towards Beta Moran was unwarranted, you should have been more concerned with the safety and care of your mate, one Jim Moriarty." The only woman on the council, Beta Jenna was glaring at him.

Sherlock felt like he was small, which was a unsual feeling. "If I may interject, sirs and m'am, The Beta was trying to forcibly take my Omega, which if you can imagine was rather stressing to him and I was in the right protecting him."

"You could have taken your Omega out of the hall, away from the situation. " Jenna looked over the papers.

Sherlock fumed, a low growl coming from him. 

"You will respect this council, we may be comprised of Beta's but we have earned your respect! " Reynolds voice boomed in the small chamber.

"To say that I was disregarding what James needs is unacceptable, that Beta had tried to take him before." Sherlock had to breathe to calm himself.

"Alpha's get possessive when their Omega is pregnant, but it says here in our records that you were also abusive." Harold had seen other cases from different Alphas, but this one seems to have resolved itself, still made for a mention though.

"I did only what I thought was right for my Omega, that is of no concern to these proceedings. " Sherlock had been in the right, keeping James home for his safety, given he had miscarried the pup, but that didn't need to be mentioned.

The Beta's were quiet as they were talking, looking at each other.

Sherlock could just leave, Beta's had no control over him even this damned council. He only cared about James and being away from him was causing physical pain in Sherlock's stomach.

The Beta's looked down at Sherlock, having come to a decision. "This council has decided that since it would be in poor choice toward your Omega to take you away from him. We will be monitoring you and you will wear a collar, that will send shocks if you do something against the rules that we have passed down. "

Sherlock knew it could have been worse and he was already under survelinace because of Mycroft.

"You will report weekly for five months to this council, we will watch you for further signs of abuse, sadly if that occurs this panel will have no other option but to either remove you from the environment with the Omega or force a bond break." Harold didn't see why they just weren't doing it now.

Jenna didn't agree with this, but it was the best option given the situation, removing the Alpha from the Omega would harm no one else but the Omega, it was already noted that the Omega had lost his sight for a short period of time after the unfortunate event. She felt a closeness to the Omega, even if they never met.

"Breaking the bond now would be the best in the long run, but it is always tricky when the Alpha and Omega are already closely bonded and with you already miscarrying a pup, we are loath to do that " Reynolds stood, clearing his throat.

How did they know that? Sherlock paled and shook, so the one thing that was saving them was their bond and a tragedy? "Thank you, Sirs, M'am."

\------

Sherlock sighed as he was led to a side room, another embarrassment was getting the collar, his shirt was stripped before the black collar was latched around his neck and light electricity buzzed through his body to test it. 

And what rules? What Alpha had to go by rules? Obviously he wasn't supposed to know them which meant acting like an angel. 

Sherlock put his shirt back on once the man was satisfied. Leaving the building only to find the ground wet from a downpour.

Sherlock hailed a cab, cursing as he continued to get drenched. Well if this wasn't just the cherry on top of a perfect evening.

The cab ride home lasted longer then he wanted before he rushed into the house, not surprised to find it quiet, he knew it was late so his James was asleep.

Sherlock changed out of his wet clothes, taking a shower, relaxing as he heard James snoring lightly in his cubby.

Jim stretched in his cubby, sucking on the shirt he had gotten out of Sherlock's drawer, he had been cuddling with it, yawning as he heard water. Was it still raining?

Jim grumbled but crawled out of his cubby, still holding onto the light blue shirt. That wasn't rain, he headed toward the bathroom, it was the shower, had his Alpha come home and not woken him?

Jim pushed the door open, his bare feet going from the carpet to tile as he investigated. It was Sherlock. "You could've woken me."

Sherlock pushed the glass door open a little, gazing out at his Omega, smiling. "You were so cute I didn't want to disturb you, James."

Jim breathed in Sherlock as he came closer, putting his hand against the glass.

"You have something on your neck?"

Sherlock nodded, opening the door. "A little gift to make sure I don't break the rules given to me by those p- Beta's on the council."

Jim giggled, opening the door all the way to join his Alpha. "You got in trouble, what for?"

Sherlock didn't answer, instead taking the chance to pull James under the water, running his hands over his little Omega.

"It doesn't matter, this will last five months." Sherlock nipped at his ear. Let's just hope I can keep it down to the minimum, I can't lose James.

Jim sighed, that felt amazing, he made a mental note to go to the doctor tomorrow. He wanted Sherlock, even if he knew nothing would come of it. "Sher- sherlock. Please explain."

Sherlock was breathing hard, explain to his Omega? He couldn't lie. "I hurt someone, that damned council didn't agree with my choice."

He's handsome, perfect, strong all mine. Never gonna let go. Jim was getting pulled into the velvety voice, he could feel it, he moved away from Sherlock, pressing his back to the wall. "Bastard, you were going to put me under. Just answer the damn queastion with no tricks. Who did you hurt, because I know about the Beta's on that council, your offense wasn't a small one."

Sherlock moved forward , caging James in as he bent down to lavish love bites on the skin he could reach. 

Jim moaned as he was starting to melt under that hot tongue from his Alpha, pushing his chest out for better access.

"E-explain. Then you can make love to me." Jim sighed, it felt so good, part of him just wanted to give in and forget everything. The need from that making him want to cry and beg.

Sherlock pulled back, well... "I killed a Beta, Seb was getting too close to you. I had to keep you safe, my Omega."

Jim moved forward against his Alpha, he hurt Sebastian? That was why he had disappeared? He left me... the one person I could trust. "At least I still have you, Alpha."

Sherlock smiled, attacking his Omega's neck with love bites and sucking a bruise into the skin.

"And you always will, baby." 

Jim yelped at the harsh treatment before starting to moan with abandon. 

Sherlock pushed Jim against the wall, kneeling to take his boxers off before starting to tease the Omega.

Jim gave into the feelings, starting to shake and beg. "Please, please t-take me. Alpha please." 

Sherlock took a nipple in his mouth, his Omega's pleas becoming a mantra as Sherlock continued to tease and toy with him.

Jim floated, giving into the flooding feelings of pleasure and his submissive instincts to please his Alpha, zoning out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next thing Jim remembered he was submerged in his Alpha's scent and warm, sighing as his eyes 

opened.

Sherlock was sitting at his desk, responding to emails and keeping an eye on his Omega on the bed. 

"I can't move." Jim felt so relaxed and happy.

Sherlock stood, going to sit on the bed. "I find that adorable, now I can lavish you with affection."

Jim groaned, stretching as he cuddled under the blanket. "That sounds good."

Sherlock crawled up the bed, toying with James's hair. 

Jim purred, his body still floating from the praise and adoration from Sherlock. He scooted closer, kicking at the blankets not wanting barriers between them.

Sherlock got the hint, pulling the blankets off and pulling James closer so they were skin to skin. "Hush, little one. I'm right here."

Jim buried his head, grumbling even as he relished in the feeling. "Not little."

Sherlock smiled. "Of course not, James. I meant no offense."

Jim knew that, he had a nagging sensation he was forgetting something important. He tried thinking back, before the warmth and calm took over, they were talking about the collar Sherlock had on. Think..

Sherlock kissed the curls that were tickling his chest, until he felt James jerk beneath him, pulling back.

Jim moved away from his Alpha. "Y-you hurt Sebastian. " 

Jim couldn't help feeling small and helpless as his voice wavered.

Sherlock sat up. His body tensing for a fight, before he unexpectedly felt a surge of electricity, his body shaking as he fell back on the bed. 

Jim panicked, moving to his Alpha but afraid to touch him. His worry pushed back as the man continued writhing. 

Sherlock groaned in pain, his fists clenching. 

Jim went to go get a bath going, it seemed his Alpha was going to need help. 

It felt like forever before the searing pain stopped, but Sherlock couldn't move, his body stiff.

Jim came back into the bedroom, debating how best to move Sherlock. He pulled the sheet out of the bed, using it to heft the bigger man into the bathroom. 

Sherlock felt his body loosening as he relaxed, surprised to feel warmth.

"it's okay, Sherlock. For some reason the collar activated, but I'm taking care of you." Jim ran a rag over his Alpha's skin, helping him relax.

It went off because I tensed, expecting a fight after you remembered who I hurt." Sherlock was still feeling the after shocks, his limbs randomly jerking.Jim set the rag aside. "I should be angry or sad, but for some reason I'm not either of those."

Sherlock closed his eyes willing his body to relax. "Possibly because he was the one who wanted to take you away from me. He yanked to take you away, which was what caused the blindness, so not feeling sad is perfectly fine."

Jim nodded, sitting down on the edge of the tub, did Seb know it was going to hurt when he did that? No, yes... maybe. Jim couldn't know what Seb had been thinking, but everyone studied Omega's in school, so his friend had to know something bad would happen.

"James, stop whatever you are rolling over in that amazing brain. Please don't dwell." Sherlock sat up in the tub, his body having relaxed enough to move without fear of falling.

Jim pulled away, retreating into himself as the thoughts consumed him. Had Sebastian been willing to hurt him to get him away from his Alpha? But Sherlock had changed after.... he was different now. But Jim could not help seeing that almost as a betrayal, yes he had wanted to get away but not if it caused harm to him....or. 

Jim felt like he was coming up for air as the queastion was wrenched out of him. "Did... d-did.."

Sherlock moved from the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist, with all the wet clothes maybe going naked would be best around the flat. "James, breathe."

Jim felt the halting breathes, his body not listening to him. "He wanted...did. Seb.."

Sherlock was almost bowled over by the waves of emotion again, even as he wrapped his arms around his Omega. "Shh, shh..hush. I know information overload. "

Jim concentrated hard on matching Sherlock so his breathing would slow, willing the thoughts to pass by as he was blanketed in the comforting scent of the Alpha, leaning into him.

"Sebastian wanted the baby gone, I didn't know that meant going so far as to cause it's death." Jim hiccuped, working to focus on breathing as he spoke, this was heart breaking as he ached in places he didn't know existed when thinking of the baby.

Sherlock fought back the fury that came from someone intentionally trying to harm his mate. "we can try again, I will put you in a plastic bubble. You and our pup will be safe, I swear. If that will ensure your comfort and our pups safety, I will move us away from here where no one will know us. Whatever it takes, the baby won't make up for the one we lost, but it may help us start to heal."

Jim liked that idea, they could move far away, a small bubble of space all their own, breaking the bond wasn't even on his mind anymore, but Jim didn't mention it. How would breaking the bond effect only him? after the tragedy of losing the baby everything else just seemed small.

"I need time, but a bubble sounds nice." Jim leaned up, giving a small kiss to Sherlock's chin.

Sherlock smiled, running a hand down Jim's back. "We can have a house full of little ones, I would do everything in my power to keep you and them safe from harm." He helped James stand up, leading him from the bathroom to the bed.

Jim wanted to protest, there was too much to do, he couldn't just let everything go because the bed was soft and smelled of safety and Alpha. He had grading, lesson plans, work didn't cease even if he wanted it to.

Sherlock could feel the unspoken thoughts through their bond, but knew they'd pass except for the one that needed to be taken care of now. "I'm going to make tea and lunch, you need to eat, James."

Jim nodded as he burrowed under the quilt, the sheets felt good on his naked skin. "Make it sweet for me, please."

Sherlock smiled at his little ball of an Omega, cute little kitten always looking for an excuse to bury himself in blankets. He quietly closed the door behind him, if he hadn't already killed that Beta, he'd gladly do it now, even if it hurt him, for the emotional turmoil his mate was going through.

Jim wiped his eyes under the blankets, Sebastian had wanted the bond broken, sometimes even more than Jim, but why wouldn't he wait until after the birth? the baby was going to be harmed if the bond was broken too soon, but waiting may have meant Jim had to deal with a possessive Alpha even for a short time it would have been worth it, if the pup had been born and healthy then the break could have happened and probably only made Jim sick, since the only thought on his mind before had been breaking the bond, not what would happen to him, Jim hadn't looked into the after effects. "I thought he wanted to be with me, raise the baby." Jim bit his lip hard, get past this, be tough. Sebastian isn't...here anymore.

Sherlock worked downstairs, even the short distance was able to clearly feel everything from James, if the Omega would only talk, but Sherlock didn't want to push. Sherlock made the tea and sandwiches, adding sugar to the cups, placing everything on a tray. His Omega needed something filling after not eating much since the miscarriage so any way the Alpha could get James to eat was a bonus, afterward he'd come down and get biscuits.

Jim heard the door, but didn't want to move from the warm cacoon he had made, his head resting on his Alpha's pillow, breathing in the deep lavender, but also smelling the berry shampoo Sherlock favored. "mmm berries."

Sherlock set the tray down. "I know you're awake, James. we can get some berries after lunch."

Jim blushed as he moved from under the quilt. "I said that outloud?"

Sherlock chuckled, pulling the tray onto his lap, blowing on the teas. "yes, as a matter of fact, but I know you were just enjoying the scent, it's not a bad thing to like it. I enjoy your scent all day."

Jim stopped mid-bite. a deep blush coming over him, yes mated they may be but it was still hard hearing the compliments at times. "It isn't as good as you might think, at least to me."

Sherlock watched Jim until he took a bite, he was ready to feed him again, as long as he ate. "You smell of firewood, cherries, fresh flowers, unless your mood changes, but don't feel bad, I can't smell what you scent on me."

Jim looked down at himself, he had never smelt those scents on himself, strange, but at least it was pleasent to know he was appealing to the Alpha. Jim went back to eating his sandwhich, he was determinded to not worry the Alpha again, so even if it was difficult, eating was a must. 

Sherlock continued eating, stealing glances at the other man, it seemed the no clothes thing was working well, less laundry and plus Sherlock could see every part of that delicious body. 

Jim felt the eyes, but didn't look over, if he did then leaving today would be impossible and he had a appointment to keep. "I need to leave by two."

Ah, so James did make that Doctors appointment. "That's fine, especially if it helps. Make sure they do a full exam unles you want me to come too."

Jim stared down at the mug, they don't really need to. There has been no side effects, It wasn't like Jim hadn't went through them before, but now what if something was wrong and he just missed it?

Sherlock leaned over, shaking James lightly so as not to spill the tea but to get his attention. "James? can you hear me?" He tried louder, also taking the mug back. "James?"

Jim blinked, hearing the raised voice, noticing his tea had been moved, muttering under his breathe. "I don't want you to come."

Sherlock didn't understand the muttering, but he caught the thick irish accent before James switched back to english. "At this rate I will be, you can't space out and not answer the doctor."

"I'll be alright, I'm not a child anymore, it's not like the doctor is scary anymore." Jim had always 

hated the doctor, but given the monthly checkups and heats he'd had to spend locked away, he wasn't nervous now. 

Sherlock didn't like the stubborn streak, but wasn't going to let up. "I'm going, Omega, no arguments."

Jim felt the shiver rush through his body, his eyes looking down. "Yes, Alpha. As you command."

Sherlock leaned over, moving the tray to cuddle his Omega, he hated using the Alpha voice, James didn't need to be a mindless Omega. "I'm sorry."

Jim laid against Sherlock, taking the time for his mind to clear, blinking as his mind fog cleared. 

"jackass."

look who's back. "I know, James. Doesn't mean my rule isn't final."

Jim smiled, he stood. He needed to get ready. "We need to get dressed, the lack of clothing wouldn't be appreciated at the doctors."

Sherlock smiled, standing to go to his closet, he would need to know how James was doing, given they hadn't seen anyone since the miscarriage. He wanted to know his Omega was healthy.


End file.
